1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for deleting received and saved files.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique exists for caching and storing a once-acquired file to be ready for using it again. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-529127 discusses the technique that enables a client to store objects which a server side dynamically generates, and to handle them by differentiating the dynamic object from a static object.
It is assumed that an environment exists where files can be received by a Get receiving method for receiving one file via one request, and a Push receiving method for receiving a plurality of files via one request.
On the other hand, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-529127, there are no discussions about the Push receiving method. Therefore, if the above-described environment is assumed, the files received and saved by the Push receiving method are likely to exceed the files received and saved by the Get receiving method.